The Rainy Day I Met You
by cenndderalla
Summary: Sakura Mikan-a perfectly content girl living with her grandfather in their countryside cottage. It was that rainy day when she found him, saved him, when her life changed, when secrets were dug up and her past revealed. It all wouldn't have happened if that one day she didn't met him. MxN
1. Chapter 1

That Rainy Day I Met You

Sakura Mikan was a perfectly content girl living in her countryside cottage with her grandfather. One day she finds a wounded boy lying in front of her house. Being the kind hearted girl she is Mikan saves the boy, but after that one day everything in her life changes and her unknown past is revealed.

_This is my very first fan-fiction and I'm not the best writer in town so forgive me for any errors or mistakes. I really love anime and Gakuen Alice so I really wanted to write a fan fiction. Before I wrote this I checked to see if anyone had the same idea, I didn't find any but if anyone had the same idea and has already written a story then I'm sorry, I'll change the plot. Enjoy._

_Disclaimer-I do not own Gakuen Alice-except the plot._

Chapter 1

Mikan pressed her nose to the cool glass of the window. Slowly she exhaled and the glass in front of her clouded. She peered through the window and saw the rain pouring heavily outside, the she smiled feeling cozy next to the fireplace in their cottage.

"What are you doing Mikan?" she heard her grandfather ask as he approached her.

"Not much," she sighed. "I wish Hotaru was here." It had been 3 years since her best friend Imai Hotaru has left. Hotaru may look cold and harsh to the eye but Mikan was sure that there was a side to her that Hotaru would only show her. She looked down at the letter she was writing to Hotaru. Suddenly she jumped and cried," Damn! Damn you Hotaru! How come you didn't even tell me the name of the school you were transferring too?! You idiot! You never respond to any of my letters! I miss you so much!"

Her grandfather sighed and told Mikan to calm down, "Hotaru has her life to live, and so do you. Maybe it's best for you to forget about her and move on."

"Never!" Mikan argued and crossed her arms like a stubborn child. "I'm going upstairs grandfather."

She stomped up the rickety stairs of the cottage and entered her warm room. Mikan tossed her bunny slippers off her feet and flopped down on the bed. Groaning she reached up to the bookshelf and started reading one of her romance novels. Ever since she met Hotaru she imagined that they would always be together, forever and ever. As a kid as soon as she was able to read Mikan became obsessed with Disney Princesses. She dreamed that Hotaru and her would stick through thick and thin and in the end they would both met their princes and live their happily ever after.

Mikan started drooling thinking about being a princess and the wonderful feasts she'll have every day, the beautiful dresses she'll wear, and most of all her one true love who'll be the dream guy she'd always wanted. Then realization came back to her and told her that Hotaru was no longer with her and the house lit up with a shriek of, "HOTARU YOU BAKA!"

Mikan skipped happily down the stair and waved at her grandfather, she was done thinking about Hotaru for the day. Now dressed in raingear Mikan was going to watch the rain and enjoy nature. "See you grandfather!" she happily shouted.

Her grandfather gave her a short nod of acknowledgement before continuing to read his newspaper. Mikan skipped out into the rain and twirled her umbrella like a little kid. Even though she was 14 she still acted as if she was a 6 year old.

Mikan's only family was her grandfather, she didn't know who her parents were but her grandfather wouldn't give away any hints about who they actually were. The only memory Mikan had was of her mother, even that one memory was faint. She smiled faintly as she remembered her mother's soft touch as she asked her mother if rain was kami-sama's tears. Her mother didn't answer only smiled gently as they continued to watch the rain.

Mikan's memory ended as she heard an unusual splash. _What was that?_ Cautiously she inched closer to where she heard the sound; it was coming from her garden. She opened the gate with a soft creak, the mud splashing against her dress. The plants in her garden were getting a good soak and Mikan was glad, she glanced around to locate the splash and in the middle of the garden she saw a bundle of clothes that seemed out of place. Mikan wanted to leave and ignore what she saw but another side of her told her that she had to help whoever it was.

Using her index finger she poked the bundle of clothes but it didn't budge. Setting her umbrella aside and no longer caring if she got wet she flipped the figure right side up. Her eye widen as she came face to face with a raven haired boy with chiseled features; but her eyes widen as it traveled down and saw the fresh bullet wound in his shoulder and leg.

Mikan ran towards her house desperate for her grandfather's help.

_Was that okay? The rain can be related to "Obsession". Please review!_

_-cenndderalla_


	2. Chapter 2:My Prince With Crimson Eyes

The Rainy Day I Met You

_Hey guys, thanks to __YuiKudo__ for the review. So this is chapter 2, enjoy; and after reading please __**review for suggestions and comments!**_

_**Disclaimer**__-Don't own GA- only plot_

Chapter 2

Mikan sighed and descended down from the second floor. Her loose pigtails swayed from side to side framing her childish, yet cute face.

"Well? How's he doing?" her grandfather asked taking a sip from his cup and ruffled his newspaper.

"He's fine, but he still has a fever and is still burning up", Mikan said cheering up. "I couldn't carry him so thanks grandfather for helping me!"

"It's not like we could leave him out there", her grandfather grunted. "That kid doesn't look like he's from town; wonder what he's doing here in a place like this town? Be careful around him Mikan, we don't know who he is."

"Got it grandfather," she cheerful obliged. Skipping she ran up the stairs after refilling a bucket of cold water.

Mikan carefully opened the door trying to not make any noise. The water inside the bucket swished dangerously to the side and Mikan was worried that she would trip over her own feet due to her clumsiness. _If Hotaru was here she would totally call me a 'baka'_ Mikan thought. _Wait, wait, no! No, I can't think of Hotaru in a moment like this! I'm done thinking about her for the day! _Mikan shook her head vigorously, her pigtails flipping from side to side.

Suddenly one of her pigtails caught on fire, "EEEEEHHHHHHHH!" she shrieked, frantically running around not noticing that she had a bucket of water on in her hands. When she finally did realized that she was holding water in her hands her gaze trailed to the futon where the boy she saved was supposedly sleeping; instead he was staring at her with a pair of crimson eyes. Mikan froze, the stare pierced her soul and she thought about how ordinary her hazel eyes were; but her first thought was, _my prince…_

"Who the hell are you…Polka-dotted panties girl"

Mikan froze not getting the nickname, her eye started to twitch after a while. The temperature in the room rose several degrees (and it wasn't because of a certain someone's Alice that Mikan still doesn't know yet).

"PERVERTED BASTARD!" Mikan cried, her face heating up.

He smirked, "Wasn't my fault that you ran around with such a short skirt on."

Mikan's face only got redder, here she was fighting with a stranger, whom she saved his life from, and he was insulting her about her underwear pattern! "You should lie down," Mikan commanded.

"No, I'm getting out of here," the guy said and rose from the futon, without a "thanks for saving my life" Mikan noticed

"You shouldn't," Mikan warned and she was right; after he stood up the pain from both his shoulder and leg shot through his body like fire (ironic). His legs gave away and he landed back on the futon_, dammit, _he thought.

"You shouldn't move too much, besides you're still burning with a high fever. Lie down," Mikan explained as she soaked a cloth and placed it on his overheating forehead. She saw the boy's eyelids droop but he looked like he was fighting it.

"Hey, what's your name?" Mikan asked curiously.

"Not for you to know- Polka," he shot back before giving in to sleep.

Mikan's face heated up to a deep shade of red, fortunately for her the boy was asleep, his chest heaving up and down in shallow breaths. Mikan gave a shy smile before changing the cloth and brushing away his raven hair. _Hotaru, I think I just found my prince_, she thought smiling happily.

The next few days Mikan woke to see the crimson eyed boy staring at her intently, she could tell that he was waiting for the wounds to heal so he can leave but as the days passed Mikan grew use to the presence he had in her room. He made her feel both infuriated and happy at the same time. The day would usually start with the boy calling her by her "nickname" and she would scream her head off calling him a perverted bastard (fortunately for them there wasn't any one around to hear their constant bickering).

At meal times Mikan would try to feed the boy but he would refuse and her hair would be set on fire. Mikan would constantly try to dig up information about the boy but his eyes would turn dark and that meant that the conversation would be over. After the few days Mikan still didn't understand how the flames thing worked and what his name was.

One night ended like all the rest, but Mikan knew that the boy was going to leave sooner or later and she had a very bad feeling about today. "Prince," she whispered unconsciously. It was her secret nickname for the raven haired boy since he won't tell her his name.

Unfortunately for her the boy had great hearing, his ears perked up and he grunted a curious, "What?" at her.

Mikan blushed, she felt herself get lost in his eyes. Never before had she seen such a handsome boy, the village boys certainly didn't compare to him. Her grandfather once told her to never judge a book by its cover, and added that people were the same but Mikan was sure that this crimson eye boy was a good in his heart as his looks.

"Hey," she cautiously whispered lowering her face for her bands to cover up her expression. "You're leaving right?" it was more of a statement than a question but it pained Mikan to even think about it.

The boy didn't answer only grunt, he didn't have to answer. They both knew that the answer was 'yes'. It was a "she has a life, he has a life, nice knowing you but goodbye" situation.

Unknown to Mikan the boy was also reluctant to leave but he masked his emotions and locked them inside; but his eyes widened as he saw a tear roll down her cheek. It glistened in the dark room as the moonlight struck her face. Her bangs were no longer hiding her face and the tears rolled freely. _Damn_, Mikan thought. _Now I broke my promise with Hotaru about not crying!_

"Sorry! Sorry!" she said wiping her tears. Forcing a smile she lifted her head up to meet his eyes.

His face was masked with the same emotion she ever saw him with but his eyes told otherwise. Mikan always knew that the eyes do not lie; her very own father told her that. In the crimson boy's eyes she saw that he also did not want to leave her, at least she hoped that was what she saw.

"You know that I have to leave," he stated firmly confirming the grunt before to mean a 'yes'.

Mikan looked up, his crimson eyes gave away nothing, and did he really not care about their friendship? The truth was harsh but Mikan forced her tears back the same way she forced a smile, she couldn't bear to let the people around her down and see the happy-go-lucky Mikan cry like a child.

"I see, hey-," her sentence was stopped as she felt her wrists get yanked, and her body being forcefully lifted up. She exhaled and winced as a strong arm wrapped around her thin waist. Mikan's eyes widened and her mind froze not computing what was happening.

"Oh my Hyuuga, is this your cute little girlfriend?" the voice behind her whispered in her ear.

_Hyuuga? So that was his surname? _Mikan wondered

Mikan saw the raven hair boy rose, the bandages unwrapping from his body. "Let her go Reo or you'll be crisp in no time," the boy in front of her threatened, his crimson eyes boiled with anger, though his face still managed to cover any emotion that leaked.

"That won't happen Hyuuga because-," Reo adjusted his ear ring. "FALL ON YOUR KNEES!" he shouted. The raven hair boy's legs gave away and soon he was on the floor.

Mikan didn't understand what was happening, why was the boy listening to him? Wasn't this "Reo" guy the "bad" guy?

The guy called Reo loosed his hold on Mikan but she still couldn't squirm away. He lowered his face and Mikan saw that his features were handsome and looked like a pop singer coming out from a magazine. "So the rumors were true. You _do_ look like _her_, and you _do _have the same abilities as _him_."

"Get away from me!" Mikan cried hoping her grandfather would hear her, but no use she was trapped.

"Sweet dreams," she heard Reo call before sleep overwhelmed her.

_What's going to happen to me Hotaru? How did this happen to me? Is "prince" going to be okay? _Mikan felt her body go numb and her consciousness slip away from her._ I'm sorry grandfather, I'm sorry "prince", I saved you once but I couldn't do it again, I'm sorry mom and dad, I wish I go to know you better_. And her mind went blank.

_So how was that?__**Please review**____so I know what you guys think__**, **__suggestions and comments__, is the story not original enough?_

_-cenndderalla_


	3. Chapter 3:The Black Streak

The Rainy Day I Met You

_Hi, this is the 3__rd__ chapter so enjoy, please __review __and give __suggestions or comments!_

_Thanks, Lacie Sakura, crazygirl18, ria, and Yukihara Mika, nix, and Rinail, for the reviews._

_ria: The reason why Mikan fell asleep was because he didn't use his alice on her, there are many other ways to get her to fall asleep like drugs of some kind. Since Reo had his eyes on her that she was "her" daughter I bet he came prepared._

_Disclaimer __–Do not own GA-except plot._

Chapter 3

Natsume woke up and fought back a groan, his mouth was stuffed with a dirty rag (which he didn't get the use for since he didn't talk much anyway), his hands were tied behind his back and bind with a strong rope. Shifting he could see the words AAO emblazed into the rope. _Hun, now they even have their own brand name, _he thought_. _Glancing around, he saw that he was kept in some sort of cell. The floor was clean at least but there were no lights and he felt far from civilization. _Right, focus; think about the idiot._

He sighed; dragging someone like her into this mess would just make his life so much harder, she was probably bawling her eyes out somewhere. He wondered why Reo even bothered dragging her here, did he think that she was important to him and he could torture her to get information out of him? Well, if that's what he wanted he was wrong, he didn't even know the girl! What was her name again? _Oh yeah, Mikan, well I prefer idiot_, he stated inside his mind. But something was off about that girl, he had a strange feeling he knew her from somewhere but the girl never mentioned anything so he kept his mouth shut.

Shifting again he tried to burn the ropes on his hand, as soon as the flames appeared the ropes tightened and the flames disappeared as if it was sucked by the rope. After a few more attempts Natsume stopped trying, all the attempts only made him more tired which wasn't helping. Looks like he'll have to get out of this mess without using his alice.

Mikan looked up, she was tied; her hands now best friends with the chair she was sitting on. Her mind was still drowsy and trying to focus in the figure in front of her. After a few minutes her blurry vision finally cleared and she saw Reo hands on his chin staring at her like he was analyzing a new discovery. What happened before rushed back to Mikan like a wave.

The first thing she managed to choke out of her dry throat was, "Where's Hyuuga?" She remembered Reo calling the boy Hyuuga that was one of the only things she knew about the mysterious boy.

"Oh, you mean the infamous black cat? He's somewhere bounded by a rope wanting to rip my eyes out, not that he can of course", Reo said with an evil yet playful glint in his eye. Mikan frowned; then what was she doing here? Her grandfather must be worried dead sick right now.

"Do you remember me?" Reo suddenly asked. Mikan's head snapped up, _what a weird question_, she thought; of course she didn't know him they just met right? Or…not.

Reo bore his gaze into Mikan's hazel ones, she seemed confused but his question, but Reo was sure that Mikan was the one. After all she looked like her and everything about her was similar, but it was as if she was the same person with different memories.

Reo sighed, they weren't getting anywhere like this, the girl looked totally clueless swinging her legs like a little child, looking up at the ceiling like she was in deep thought. Reo untied her wrists but took them both in his hands to assure that she can't escape. _Even if she does she'll never get past the security, _Reo thought to himself.

He silently assured himself that everything was going to be alright and that soon the AAO's most reliable assassin, after Yuka of course, would be back after years and years of searching. He led Mikan through the passageway that contained all the private rooms. When he reached "the" room he sighed heavily and turned the tarnished doorknob. The door creaked opened and from his side he heard Mikan's breathing hitch.

The room was almost empty, only a simple white coffee table in the middle and a bed to the far corner. The room had nothing to look at but Reo knew that the reason Mikan acted so surprised was because of what was on the bed; or should he say, who was on the bed.

On the bed laid Yuka Yukihara her arms next to her body, she looked as like she was dead already with her eyes closed; but her chest heaved slowly like she was in a deep sleep. What scared Mikan were the wires attached to her body, they were everywhere in all kind of colors and sizes.

Reo smiled, satisfied, it looked like seeing Yuka triggered her memories, why her memories were lost in the first place still bothered him but his first priority was to make her remember them. He glanced at Mikan, her bangs were casting a shadow over her eyes and Reo saw a streak of black through her brown hair that wasn't there before.

Mikan felt different, something inside of her was awakened when she saw the woman in front of her, and for some reason she knew that she was no longer the same Mikan before; she didn't even know herself anymore. She faced Reo she wasn't sure what to say but the words, "I promised Mom" slipped out; and Mikan dashed away before Reo could ask her what she meant.

Natsume slumped back in defeat, his forehead covered in sweat and his breathing heavier. He had tried so many attempts to rid of the rope but none of them worked. Wondering what was happening to the idiot he crouched down to rest. He had to get out of here by himself, maybe escape when someone opens the door. The door suddenly opened and Natsume cringed at the sudden change in light. _This is the chance to escape_, he thought, _the door is opened. _He jumped to his feet and froze when he saw the person in front of him.

Mikan stood by the doorway twirling the keys in her hand gracefully. Her pigtails were loose but Natsume could see that weird black in her hair that contrasted against her brown hair. Natsume was use to seeing her smile like there was not a single worry in the world so seeing her lips in a firm straight line surprised him. What he felt was the most different were her eyes; they were a piercing green that looked magnificent but deadly. Her aura clearly said, "Get close to me and die" the kind of aura Natsume had.

Mikan stepped closer to Natsume their noses almost touching. "Look's like someone needs help", she said earning a sharp glare from Natsume. Mikan pulled the rag out of Natsume's mouth and earned a grunt from him. They both knew that he wasn't so happy to be saved by a girl. He was suppose to be the one doing all the saving. Walking around Mikan untied the ropes that were ties to his wrists.

Natsume couldn't help but ask her, "How did you get out?" That wasn't what he wanted to ask, what he wanted to say was,"What the hell happened to you?"

Mikan looked at him skeptically like she knew what he actually wanted to ask, "I'm stronger than you, Natsume", was her simple answer. That earned her another glare from Natsume, he was suppose to be the stronger one, just who was this girl and how did he know his name? He never told her; and that same feeling again, that he knew her somewhere.

Natsume opened his mouth but was cut off when they saw security guards standing by the doorway with no doubt all kinds of alices that can be used to capture them. Mikan grinned playfully, "I haven't exercised for so long, you guys are the perfect warm up." She turned to look at Natsume and gave him a smirk, "Are you ready to bust out of this poorly made hideout Perverted Prince Cocky?"

Natsume stared at her before giving her his own version of a smirk that would sent his fan girls (who are currently not here) into hysteric giggles. "Ready, Polka-dot."

Both of them jumped at the same time and ran for the exit, Mikan fought like she had spent the last 10 years fighting and Natsume couldn't help but admit that she was a good fighter, not that he would ever admit it to her. Mikan wasn't the same person anymore, in fact the exact opposite. _Must be some weird second personality,_ Natsume thought; but the black streak in her hair, the piercing cold green eyes, and the fact that Natsume felt as if he knew her somewhere weren't going away. As Natsume was temporarily distracted an AAO member shot him from behind, he winced, of course that hurt!

He saw Mikan rushing towards him and helping him up, "Looks like you're back-up are here," she mumbled. In the background he saw Ruka, Imai, and his other class mates trying to stop the AAO members. The AAO was obviously stronger making it hard for his classmates. Natsume tried to sit up but he fell back again as he felt the bullet wounds and his alice eating him from inside out. He couldn't let his classmates he how weak he was, struggling again to stand up he was only pulled down by Mikan. "How did they get here?" he mumbled. One intense glare from her he fell down again and Mikan placed her hand on his forehead before he blacked out thinking_, that same look at the birthday party years ago._

_A.N. READ THIS IF YOU THINK THAT THIS CHAPTER MADE NO SENSE! MAYBE THIS CAN HELP CLEAR THINGS UP-MAYBE. __Well that was chapter 3, not very good if you ask me, sorry if it sounded a bit confusing about Mikan and stuff. Natsume wouldn't have fainted if Mikan didn't place her hand on his forehead, since she has the stealing alice think of it as she stole and then used the sleeping alice on him (since he needs to rest). As for how she even able to use her alice and control it you have to read on. Sorry if I made Natsume _sound_ like a weak girl, it's just that with his lifespan decreasing while he uses his alice and him being wounded when he hardly just recovered he can't do much. If it's weird that Ruka and his classmates are there serving as backup think of it as Ruka begging his classmates to help Natsume because he's worried. I'm not getting "into" the character yet, though I'm trying very hard too. Do you guys have any advice?! Does Natsume not sound like Natsume enough? Does the plot make no sense? __**Review **__and __**comment**__, sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I do revise my work but sometimes I just don't notice things! Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as all the other ones! _


End file.
